


Viking Chanty

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Norse History, Poetry, Sea Chanty, Three Words from a Hat, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-09-12
Updated: 1992-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win away, war away, Viking we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking Chanty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three words from a hat challenge round of the Bard of the Mists competition held 12 Sept 1992. My words were Mikkelgard, blood and mead.

We are the Vikings with blood made of mead  
    Hale away, hard away, viking we go!  
Our weapons are wielded with skill and with speed  
   Win away, war away, viking we go!

To Constantinople, where Suleiman bakes  
   Hale away, hard away, viking we go!  
Turks we will trample, their treasure to take  
   Win away, war away, viking we go!

Page to a paladin? Perish when found  
   Hale away, hard away, viking we go!  
In Mikkelgard mighty (our name for the town)  
   Win away, war away, viking we go!

Ransack and ruin we leave in our track;  
   Hale away, hard away, viking we go!  
And notice, next summer, we all will be back!  
   Win away, war away, viking we go!


End file.
